The New Life
by KitsuneOfTheDarkness
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Naruto once a Young Male shinobi Now changed into a beutiful young kunochi. Dark Naru Fem Naru NaruXSaku main paring. Possibly harem.


_**The New life.**_

_Summery: During the Attack on Konoha one thing Changes Naruto in a drastically way leaving naruto in a way that will mess his life up forever. _

_Dark-Naru _

_Fem. Naru_

_Harem._

_Naruto was chasing Sasuke, but as soon as he got into the forest he was stopped by a familiar person. When he turned around to see who it was he saw it was Ochimaru. "Hello Naruto-kun." the snake said. Naruto was stuck in fear as suddenly everything went black as he fainted. Ochimaru grin that would give Anko a run for her money. Ochimaru left soon after to fight the Third hokage. A few minutes after he left Sakura Saw Naruto out cold on the branch that Ochimaru knocked him out on. She quickly jumped on the branch expecting to see a young male but instead to see a young beautiful kunoichi with whisker marks on her cheeks. "What happened to you Naruto?" _She thought she quickly picked up Naruto and took off.

XX

Sakura was sitting next to her blond teammate who was currently still out from whatever happened. As she waited someone came in. "Is she ok?" Kakashi asked walking in his old expressionless face was not shown but a face of worry and exhaustion. He was tired he hadn't slept since the battle. "I don't know…..I just don't know." Sakura replied. It was the end of the day and there were flowers all around.

//Naruto's mind//

"_Hello!" said the voice it was soft like a young child around the age of seven. "Kyuubi! Are you there? Please answer me im scared." said the voice once more the young girl was looking at a big empty cage. There was no seal, no noise, no nothen the only thing that was left in place of the giant furball was a small note with a tear spot on it saying. "Goodbye kit I'll miss you." it was wrote by Kyubbi she left Naruto as if asking forgiveness in their short time of knowing each other they grew close. They felt like kin. The only thing that broke the silence was one word. "Why?"_

//Real world the next day//

Sakura just got into Naruto room. And sat down when Naruto suddenly woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" She said then heard what her voice sounded like and screamed. "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY VOICE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME!" Naruto yelled. "Calm down I don't know my self I found you like that." sakura said. Suddenly a Nurse came in. "Ah nice to see your awake Naruto-chan" the nurse said Naruto quickly knew who it was. "EBOSHI?!?!" Eboshi nodded and began to speak again" Well we have good news and bad news." She said. "What's the Good news." naruto said. "the damn Fox is gone hahaha and the bad is that your permanently a girl. Along that the old man died." Eboshi said. "Fox? What fox." Sakura asked. "Shit… ill tell you but you have to keep it a secret it's a TOP SECRET." she said to sakura. It took five hours then sakura understood. Naruto just looked down.

**XX**

Naruto still had to stay in the hospital due to the fact that herbody wont heal as fast with out the Kyubbi helping her control the chakra she now has. Just then Kakashi walked in. "Hey Naruto…" Kakashi said. "Hello Kakashi-sensei what is wrong?" Naruto said. "Oh nothen but I just feel responsible for sending you after Sasuke alone to stop him from fighting Gaara." The copy nin said. "No nothening is your fault Kakashi I shouldn't have just stood there when Ochimaru stopped me. I should have attacked but I didn't." the Young Girl said. Suddenly Sakura and Ino Came in and Kakashi left. "Ok Naruto now listen up! We got to teach you about the stuff you need to know now." Ino said. As they explained Naruto was Turning red in till one thing was said that made a scream heard over Konoha. "WHAAAT!!!!" Naruto screamed.

**XX**

Kakashi was in the hokage tower where Jiraiya just came in with Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade you should head to room 205 in the hospital." Jiraiya said. "Why should I?" Tsunade said. "because Konoha has a male turned into a female that could use some help." Kakashi said. Tsunade blinked. "What you mean?" she said.

"I mean that Naruto Uzimaki has been changed into a Lady and this could be problems if he…She didn't have help right now." Kakashi said. Tsunade was out the door hearing what happen To her Naruto was her son she had to take care of her when she was born after that night. "So what you think is going to happen to the kid now?" Kakashi said "With the Kyubbi gone and this transformation she wont be recognized as naruto the demon no she'll be known as Naruto Uzimaki The most beautiful girl in the town." Jiraiya said. "She needs to change her name though it will be strange to have a female running around with a boy name people might think it's a henge." Jiraiya said. "WHAAAT!!!" was yelled and heard throughout the village. Kakashi and Jiraiya saw a small group of males running for their lives from the voice they thought it was a sibling of naruto or something. They looked at each other and laughed. "She is scaring the male population already! This is got to be a record!" Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded.

**XX**

Just as Tsunade had entered the room when she saw a beat red face of a girl out cold on the bed. "So did she get all the required info?" Tsunade said. "All we could give the rest will needed to be given to her by a kunoichi of higher rank that knows it all." Sakura said. Tsunade Sighed "guess its going to be a long day for me tomorrow." Tsunade said. Ino and Sakura nodded for they knew a long day was coming just then someone came in the room. "Hey gaki you there?!?!" a certain snake jounin said. Anko blinks. "What happen.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one sorry for it being so short and sounding like a rush. It took me 48 Hours to finish this. There is a poll in my profile for harem.**

**Anko- 0**

**Ino-0**

**Tema-0**

**Tenten-0**

**OCNaruko-0**

**OCTira-0**

**OC+tema-0**

**OC+ other char-0**

**Yes-1**

**No-0**

**All chars above-1**

**Blind poll yes. **


End file.
